


Gratsu Weekend 2k19

by StarfireXL



Series: Pinky and the Popsicle (Gratsu Fic Collection) [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gratsu Weekend 2k19, M/M, Natsu is bad at feelings, canas bad at giving fortunes (at first), day 1: mischief, day 2: crush, day 3: destiny, day 4: hope, did you ever expect anything different tho?, gray is just...gray, im bad at tagging, lots and lots and lots of fluff, snowflake :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-12 00:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18434927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarfireXL/pseuds/StarfireXL
Summary: Just a bunch of prompts that I did for gratsu weekend!





	1. Day 1: Mischief

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy Lovelies!!

It was that time of year again.

 

The time of year when Fairy Tail was eerily quiet, silence draping over the guild hall like a wet blanket. Usually bursting with light and warmth, the windows of the structure were now dark and dusty, cobwebs lacing the glass panes in intricate designs. The heavy wooden door was firmly shut, double bolted with chains wrapped around the door handles for good measure.

 

No one wanted to take any chances.

 

The guild members cautiously peeked around every dark corner, glancing over their shoulders as they walked down deserted streets, double checking the locks on their doors before allowing themselves a few, restless hours of sleep.

 

It was hunting season…

 

And Natsu was  _ so  _ ready.

 

Armed with shaving cream, black sharpies, water balloons, and toilet paper, Natsu was anticipating another successful month of hunting down and pranking each one of his friends. Every year, they tried to escape him, to emerge unscathed, but Natsu was a menace. He’d track them down, wrap them in toilet paper, then string them up a tree faster than they could say, “Don’t you dare!”

 

And he  _ loved  _ it. The thrill of the chase, the rush of adrenaline when each of his unknowing victims fell into his perfectly placed trap. Mavis, there was no better feeling!

 

Like the time he’d “gifted” Lucy a sweet smelling shampoo that dyed her hair an obnoxious neon pink. Or the time he tied a hundred ponytails into Gajeel’s wild black mane while the iron dragon slayer was out cold, took pictures, and plastered them all over town the following morning. His personal favorite was last year, when he’d tricked Gray into walking into a Sorcerer Weekly photoshoot dressed only in his boxers. And as planned, the next edition’s center spread featured the blushing ice mage in all his half-naked glory. Now  _ that  _ had been entertaining. Natsu remembered the way Gray’s face flushed a gorgeous, bright crimson color when he first saw the picture as he was flipping through the magazine. The way the ice mage had whirled on him, deep blue eyes wide with fury, but the little wrinkle between his eyebrows was so dang  _ cute _ , Natsu barely heard his sinister curses and threats. Of course, the only down side had been all the ditzy girls who had followed the ice make mage around for  _ weeks  _ after it happened. Natsu still recalled how they fawned over him, blushing and giggling and twirling their hair, it had made him more nauseous than any vehicle ever could.

 

But now was not the time to focus on that. Today, he was going after the crown jewel. His  pièce de résistance. 

 

Erza Scarlet. 

 

He had it all worked out. While Erza was helping herself to her daily slice of strawberry cake, Happy was going to distract her just long enough for Natsu to “accidentally” slip in some shrinking potion. An eager grin spread slowly across Natsu’s face as he imagined all the fun he would have, messing with a tiny, helpless Erza. He could almost taste the opportunities.

 

When Natsu got to the guild hall, he steered clear of the front door, clambering in through his usual entrance, a window located in the far corner of the building. As he poked his head through the opening, Natsu scanned the space for any potential targets. He might as well warm up a little before bringing out the big guns and pranking Erza. But surprisingly, the guild hall was empty. The tables were deserted, covered with a fine layer of dust. The bar, where Mira usually kept busy, was abandoned, cups strewn across the countertop and barrels of alcohol sat untouched. 

 

A sick feeling of dread wrapped around Natsu’s heart. Where was everyone? Were they in danger? Natsu frantically shoved his shoulders through the window, wincing slightly at the tight fit. Man, he wasn’t a little kid anymore, he needed to find a new entry or next year he would quite literally find himself in a tight spot.

 

After five minutes of violent wiggling, Natsu managed to free himself with an audible  _ pop! _ As he got to his feet, brushing the dust off of his vest, slight movement caught his eye. He immediately whirled around to find a certain ice make mage lounging at a nearby table, nonchalantly sipping his drink.  _ Where the hell did he come from?! _

 

“What’s up, Flame Brain?” Natsu scowled at the carefree smirk tugging on Gray’s lips, green eyes narrowing in suspicion. He subtly reached behind him, grabbing a spare water balloon. He didn’t have anything special planned for the Ice Princess this year, but Natsu wasn’t going to pass up the chance to wipe that look off of Gray’s irritatingly beautiful face.  _ He won’t even see it coming… _

 

“I said...what’s  _ up _ ?” Gray tossed the pinkette a wink, lazily pointing up with his right index finger. And like the stupid pyro he was, Natsu fell for it.

 

_ Splat! _

 

As his green gaze flicked upward, ten gallons of bright pink sludge poured from the second story straight onto the dragon slayer, completely covering him in the stuff. Natsu sputtered, frantically rubbing his lips to get the strange substance out of his mouth. Before he could wipe the goop off of his face, Lucy popped up from behind the bar counter and flung a basketful of glitter onto the pinkette, while Erza swooped down from her hiding place on the second floor and placed a shiny red bow on Natsu’s head. 

 

Just as Natsu managed to clear away enough of the sludge to open his eyes, a bright camera flash blinded him. The pinkette stood, horrified, as Jason from Sorcerer Weekly gushed over the picture, dancing through the guild jubilantly.

 

“Guess he’s got his new center spread, eh Natsu?” Gray teased, sidling up to the fire wizard. Natsu snarled at him, ready to punch his stupid chiseled jawline, but the second Gray tipped his head back and laughed, Natsu forgot he was bathed in slime, covered in glitter and rocking a red bow. All he could see was the sparkle of mirth in Gray’s eyes and the adorable way he scrunched his nose. 

 

“Looks like you’re losing your touch, Pinky, that was too easy,” Gray snickered, running a hand through his hair, “I win.”

 

Natsu pouted. He hated losing, especially to the Ice Cube, but seeing Gray’s fingers ruffling his messy, jet black hair did things to the dragon slayer. And the way Gray was positively glowing, like a light had been sparked inside of him...well, Natsu would let him have his victory this one time.

 

“Guess you did, Popsicle.”

 

Now it was Gray’s turn to pout. “Giving up so easily, Pyro? And here I thought I’d find a challenge.” Gray shrugged, eyes glimmering with mischief, “You didn’t even hear about the grand prize.”

 

“Prize? What, like the winner gets to ask the loser on a date or something?” Natsu replied jokingly, rolling his eyes.

 

“...Challenge accepted.”

 

Natsu’s jaw dropped at the sincerity in Gray’s voice. “You-you mean...”

 

Gray blushed, the light pink gracing his ivory skin like the colors of a sunset painting the sky. 

 

_ Oh… _

 

A slow smile blossomed across Natsu’s face. Now he  _ needed  _ to win.

 

The prank war had just begun...

  
  



	2. Day 2: Crush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was my favorite to write, so I hope you all like it!! Feedback is appreciated <3!

Natsu was nauseous.

 

It shouldn’t be a surprise, considering the fact that the fire dragon slayer was incapacitated the second he set foot on literally anything that moved, but...

 

This was a different kind of nauseous. It was... _ weird. _

 

Sometimes it was mild, a gentle flutter whenever Gray brushed Natsu’s hand, retreating as soon as the ice mage’s skin ceased to make contact with Natsu’s. Other times it returned with a burning vengeance, his stomach somersaulting whenever Gray stripped off his shirt, his heart bursting from his chest when Gray’s face got a little too close during their fights.

 

Natsu knew what was happening, of course. Anyone with common sense would know.

 

Gray had cursed him.

 

Natsu had always known that his and Gray’s relationship wasn’t something people described as “functional,” but  _ seriously _ ?! A curse that made him feel motion sick?? While he wasn’t even moving?? That was a new low, even for Gray. 

 

And Natsu was determined to show Gray just how much he appreciated the stripper’s little prank…

 

...right after he got a Troya spell.

 

“Hey, Lucy! You seen Wendy around?” Natsu popped his head into Lucy’s room through her open window, casually dodging the lamp that the celestial wizard hurled at him. “I need her to cast a Troya spell.”

 

As quickly as it came, Lucy’s rage vanished, replaced with mild curiosity. She calmly set down the twenty pound history book she had planned to whack Natsu upside the head with and flopped onto her bed, beckoning the pinkette to join her.

 

Natsu gladly complied, sprawling across her sheets, hands gently rubbing his belly as if to soothe a stomach ache.

 

“Now...tell Doctor Lucy what’s wrong,” the blonde teased, leaning forward and poking Natsu’s side.

 

“Ugh...Gray cast some dumb motion sickness curse on me and I need Wendy’s Troya spell soon or I think I’m gonna throw up,” Natsu groaned, “I swear...when I get my hands on that popsicle…”  The pinkette scowled as he imagined what he’d do to the ice mage. As soon as he was feeling better, he was gonna march right up to that jerk, grab his hair and…

 

...feel the softness of those raven tresses.

 

_ Wait...what? _

 

“Are you sure, Natsu?” Lucy’s thoughtful voice jerked the dragon slayer from his thoughts, “Gray doesn’t use...nausea magic. If he had a bone to pick with you, he’d just ice you on the spot.”

 

“Pfftt,” Natsu scoffed, “He can’t ice me, I’d tackle him and...”

 

...he’d press his face into Gray’s neck, inhaling that minty fresh scent deeply.

 

_ No wait that’s not- _

 

“Natsu?” Lucy waved a hand in front of his face, concern wrinkling her brow. “What’s  _ really _ the matter with you? You don’t  _ look  _ nauseous.”

 

Natsu threw his hands up in exasperation. “Then what do you think’s happening to me?! Whenever I see that stupid Popsicle my heart beats super fast and my chest feels funny and my stomach feels like I’m free falling and…”

 

Lucy’s eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. “Oh. My. God,” she muttered to herself.

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?!” Natsu sat up, crossing his arms and huffing impatiently, “Look, d’you know how to cure me or not?”

 

“Natsu…” Lucy pursed her lips to hide her barely suppressed smirk. She had to go about this gently. “I can’t cure you if you’re not sick.” Natsu raised an eyebrow in confusion. Lucy sighed, pondering her next words. But she knew that if she tried to hint at the truth or imply anything, her message would go straight over Natsu’s head. “Look, Natsu...you have a  **crush** .”

 

Natsu gave her a blank look. Lucy could almost see the wheels turning in his head. Slowly, realization dawned on his face, quickly joined by an overjoyed grin

 

“Lucy, you’re a genius!” He scooted forward, wrapping her in a quick hug before diving out the second story window. Lucy shrieked, clambering over her bed toward the window to see Natsu running across the rooftops of the village to get to the guild hall. To get to Gray.

 

“Levy owes me 5,000 jewel…”

 

✦ ✦ ✦

 

Natsu crashed through the roof of the guild, flames leaping and twirling around him. He was so ready to get rid of this funny feeling, and Lucy had given him an answer so obvious, he felt foolish for not thinking of it sooner.

 

“Hey, Gray!” the dragon slayer roared, eyes sweeping the guild for a familiar head of dark hair. Natsu’s heart pounded against his rib cage as Gray materialized out of the crowd. The fire wizard grinned devilishly. “Get ready to be  **_crushed_ ** .”

 

Gray didn’t flinch, just matched Natsu’s spirit with his own. The ice mage shot Natsu a bold smile, hands already in position to attack. “Bring it on, Pinky.”

 

“Oh, just you wait I’m gonna…”

 

...run his fingertips over that smooth, pale skin, intertwining his fingers with Gray’s to warm up the ice wizard’s chilly hands.

 

_ What the hell’s wrong with me?! _

 

Gray blinked, confused with Natsu’s hesitation before shrugging. If the pyro wasn’t going to attack, he might as well.

 

Gray lunged for the dragon slayer, swiftly pinning him to the ground while he was distracted. Natsu’s battle instincts kicked in and he wriggled out of Gray’s grip leaping to his feet as Gray scrambled into a defensive position. But before the ice mage could cast a single spell, Natsu tripped over a stray floorboard, falling forward onto Gray. The two boys tumbled to the ground, rolling over and over in a tangle of limbs.

 

When they stopped Natsu was laying on top of Gray, chest to chest, nose to nose. Natsu’s breath caught in his throat. He’d never been quite this close to Gray before, had never noticed that freckle just under his left eye, or the barely visible scar splashed across the bridge of his nose. And those eyes...Natsu had always thought they were as black as his hair, ~~and his soul~~ , but, being this close to him, he could see they clearly weren’t.

 

_ Blue… _

 

The rich, indigo blue of the night sky, the mysterious, navy blue of the darkest depths of the ocean, the sparkling, royal blue of the most perfect sapphire. None of those descriptions seemed to cut it. Gray’s eyes were a shade of blue all their own.

 

And there it was. That minty scent. The smell of a cold, crisp morning breeze, of the first snowfall of winter, of the glistening icicles that shimmered in the sunlight. It was intoxicating.  _ He _ was intoxicating.

 

Natsu didn’t know how it happened. It just... _ did _ . One moment he was drowning in the depths of Gray’s blue, blue eyes, the next their mouths were pressed together, lips shifting, hands grasping for hair.

 

And all Natsu could think about was how sweet Gray’s lips tasted. How  _ right  _ this felt. He didn’t even hear the gasps and murmurs and stifled “Yes!”s, all that existed was him and Gray, together, in that moment. And Natsu never wanted to leave.

 

“ _ Natsu! _ ” Lucy’s shrill voice rang out through the silence. Reluctantly, Natsu pulled away from Gray, but refused to roll off of him. Looking up, he saw Lucy doubled over and panting at the door of the guild. By the look on the poor girl’s face she didn’t know whether to squeal with happiness or scold Natsu for wrecking the guild,  _ again _ . 

 

“I can’t believe you, Natsu!” Lucy settled on the scolding, “When I said you had a **crush** , I didn’t mean you had to **crush** Gray to get rid of your feelings!”

 

“Well, you shoulda been more specific!” Natsu retorted, glancing back at Gray in surprise when he felt the ice wizard’s chest trembling underneath him. Natsu stared in awe as Gray laughed, his raven haired head tipped back and his face flushed the most gorgeous pink.

 

“Can...you...get off me now...Pinky?” he choked out between giggles.

 

_ Look who’s talking, _ Natsu mused as he admired the rosy blush on Gray’s face.

 

“Nah,” Natsu replied, leaning down and nuzzling Gray’s neck, “I think I’ll stay here and  **crush** you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me at my Tumblr: starfirexl! <3


	3. Day 3: Destiny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always enjoy and don't hesitate to leave a comment! <3

_ (Back when they were kids….) _

 

Gray was having a bad day. No, scratch that...it was  _ terrible _ .

 

To start off his glorious morning, he had woken up in the middle of the fricking afternoon after a night of zero sleep, a splitting headache pounding between his temples like a sledgehammer. When he finally attempted to drag himself out of bed, groggy and lightheaded with exhaustion, he managed to trip over his own two feet and face plant on the hardwood floor of his room. And if that wasn’t enough, as he stumbled his way to the guild, eyes squinting as he tried to adjust to the bright sunlight, a whole flock of enraged, killer pigeons had ambushed him at the park, swooping down from the treetops like feathery ninjas. Long story short, the little kids who hung around the park waiting for the ice cream truck would have free pigeon-flavored popsicles today.

 

So when Gray shoved open the guild doors, he was itching for a fight with Natsu to relieve all the irritation building up inside of him. But a wave of disappointment washed over him when the pink haired boy was nowhere to be found. 

 

As he scanned the hall, all he saw were the adults of the guild, sipping drinks and taking jobs, nothing out of the ordinary.

 

But what  _ was  _ out of the ordinary was how... _ peaceful _ the guild was. Natsu wasn’t blowing fire everywhere like the idiot pyro he was, Erza and Mirajane weren’t at each other’s throats, even Lisanna, who loved to hear stories from the older members, wasn’t anywhere to be seen. 

 

_ Where’d everyone go? _

 

Finally, he spotted them. Way back in the far corner, huddled around a single table, all of his friends ~~(and Natsu)~~ were whispering softly to each other. Gray cursed under his breath. Just his luck...the others had formed some kind of voodoo cult and were going to cast a dumb curse on him. He bet it was Natsu’s stupid idea. But he’d be damned if he let the flame brained idiot win so easily.

 

Creeping up behind them, Gray surveyed the group. Cana was in the center, murmuring softly while fiddling with her deck of cards as Lisanna faced her. Erza and Mira were looking over the white haired girl’s shoulders, eyes wide with curiosity. Then there was Natsu sitting off to the side, absentmindedly stroking Happy, a stupid, daydreamy grin plastered across his face. 

 

Despite himself, Gray lingered for a moment, taking in the uncharacteristic softness of Natsu’s smile, memorizing the curve of his lips and the ruffled messiness of his pink hair. Not to mention those striking emerald green eyes that Gray knew he could easily lose himself in. Eyes that glowed with sunshine when Natsu was happy, yet burned with the brilliance of flame when angered. But the moment was broken as soon as Natsu met Gray’s gaze.

 

The Dragonslayer sprang to his feet, Happy mewling in protest as the little Exceed flopped onto the floor.

 

“There he is!” Natsu shouted, causing the girls to flinch in surprise, whirling around to find Gray glaring at the fire wizard.

 

“Yeah, yeah, why don’t you let all of Magnolia hear you Ash-for-brains?” Gray grumbled moodily, stuffing down the unwelcome swell of affection rising in his chest.

 

Natsu flushed, preparing to retaliate when Cana piped up. “Hey Gray, wanna know who your soulmate is?”

 

Gray wrinkled his nose in confusion. “Soulmate?”

 

Cana nodded energetically, “Yeah! It’s a new trick I learned. You pick three cards from the deck and I can tell you who you’re destined to fall in love with!”

 

Gray pursed his lips, pondering his decision. It didn’t sound like a curse, and from the look Natsu had worn on his face, Gray could guess it was some kind of lovey-dovey card trick. But that meant Cana had already told Natsu who his soulmate was. A strange, tight feeling pressed against Gray’s chest as he mulled over that fact.

 

“If you ask me, it’s pretty lame,” Mira scoffed, jerking Gray from his thoughts. She rolled her eyes and flipped her long white ponytail over her shoulder, “The cards told me I have  _ two  _ soulmates. Some dumb, sparky blonde and a stuck up green bean. Apparently all  _ three  _ of us love each other, but they’re probably a bunch of wimps.”  ~~_ Sorry I couldn’t choose between Fraxus, Miraxus and MiraFreed.  _ ~~ But despite her flippant response, Gray caught the subtle glances Mira tossed to the rest of the guild hall, searching for a head of blonde or green hair.

 

“And I got a goddess for my soulmate!” Lisanna added in happily, bouncing up to Gray’s side.

 

“A  _ goddess _ ?!” Gray’s eyebrows rose dubiously, “Is that even possible?”

 

“Yeah,” Lisanna nodded eagerly, clapping her hands together, “A goddess of keys!”

 

Gray decided not to ask. 

 

“What about you, Erza?” the raven haired boy questioned, turning to the requip mage. His stormy blue eyes widened in shock as she flushed a deep pink.

 

“Erza’s soulmate is someone who fell into darkness, but will one day see the light!” Lisanna swooned, clutching her heart, “Isn’t that romantic?!” Gray wasn’t sure how that was supposed to be “romantic,” but he withheld his comments when he saw the distressed, yet hopeful look on Erza’s face. Almost as if she already knew who this mystery person was.

 

“So how about it, Gray?” Cana gazed up at him expectantly, shuffling the deck of cards at a blinding speed.

 

“C’mon Popsicle, it’ll be fun!” Natsu encouraged, flashing Gray a dazzling, heartstopping smile. “The cards told me I’m gonna marry a  _ princess  _ when I grow up!” The pink haired boy puffed out his chest with pride, bragging about how he’d protect her and how they’d go on lots of adventures together.

 

Gray snorted, ignoring the fist clenching around his heart, “How much did you pay her?”

 

The smile slid off of Natsu’s face, causing Gray to almost regret his words... _ almost _ .

 

“I’D LIKE TO SEE YOU DO BETTER ICE  **PRINCESS** !”

 

“Shut up, Natsu,” Erza’s clipped command was met with instant obedience as Natsu dove behind Lisanna, grinning nervously at the redhead.

 

“Alright, fine,” Gray conceded. It was a harmless game, after all. Worst case scenario his soulmate was going to end up being some homicidal maniac, or maybe he didn’t have a soulmate at all. Gray tried to convince himself he didn’t mind spending his life alone, but something inside him wanted to slap himself for thinking that.

 

“Okay, Gray, pick three cards,” Cana instructed, staring straight into Gray’s eyes.

 

Already unsettled at the brunette’s intense gaze, Gray awkwardly selected three random cards from the deck. Cana quickly confiscated them, the glossy blue backings shining as the light danced over them. She laid them down side by side before turning over the first card. All six children leaned forward excitedly. 

 

The first card revealed a picture of a flame, reds and oranges and golds mixing together to form a rich blend of colors. Gray could almost feel the warmth of the fire as his fingers reached out to brush the outline of the image. “Fire…” Cana whispered softly.

 

The second picture was the silhouette of a roaring dragon, mouth open to devour everything in its path. Its wings were extended proudly as if it were in mid flight, the detail so perfect it seemed ready to leap off of the card. Cana hummed thoughtfully, “A fire dragon…”

 

“A FIRE DRAGON?!?! YOUR SOULMATE IS IGNEEL?!?!?!” Natsu’s baffled shriek jolted Gray out of his wonderment. “DOES THAT MEAN YOU’RE MY DAD OR SOMETHING?!?!?!”

 

Gray rolled his eyes, a deep scowl etched into his face.

 

“You’re such an idiot, Pinky!” the ice mage snapped, “I’m not gonna marry your stupid dragon!”

 

An all too familiar spark of rage ignited in Natsu’s eyes. “YOU WISH YOU WERE IN HIS LEAGUE, POPSICLE!” The fire wizard snapped back.

 

Gray replied with a fist to Natsu’s face, tackling the pink haired boy to the ground. At last, he finally got that fight he’d been aching for. 

 

The adults of the guild didn’t even look up from their drinks as the two boys rolled over and over, pinning each other to the ground before wrestling free and starting the process over again. Erza muttered to herself as she rushed off to separate them. Mira rolled her eyes, following the redhead to get some entertainment as Lisanna trailed along, leaving Cana’s card trick forgotten.

 

But she hadn’t turned over the third card.

 

The third picture was clearly that of a sword, wickedly sharp, with a worn leather handle. The blade was pointed straight at the dragon, aimed for its heart.

 

Cana tilted her head, brows furrowed. “Oh whoops...Gray’s soulmate is a fire dragon  _ slayer…” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me at my Tumblr: starfirexl! <3


	4. Day 4: Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't really know what to say about this one...it's just kinda my thoughts about the ship?? Wrapped into a fic?? Who knows...

They didn’t know.

 

_ How could they not know?! _

 

To her, and probably the entirety of the guild, it was plain as day.

 

Gray loves Natsu. Natsu loves Gray. Simple as that. Anyone with half a brain cell could see the way they looked at each other.

 

Which of course, discluded the two dumbasses themselves.

 

But Erza knew. She knew all too well. 

 

She saw the light that seemed to flood Gray’s face whenever Natsu was around. The warm, golden sunshine that chased away the ice mage’s lingering darkness. Natsu’s laugh was the only cure for Gray’s icy detachment, the only music he wanted to hear.

 

She saw the raw, unbridled affection pulsing through Natsu’s veins whenever Gray revealed his rare, secret smile. A smile Natsu strived to coax out on a daily basis, doing the most ridiculous things, sharing his stupidest thoughts, just to see that one, precious smile.

 

Which made it all the more infuriating when they fought.

 

Insults hurled, punches thrown. Erza knew they didn’t mean them, not really, but she was an observant woman. She saw the way Natsu’s face fell when Gray teased about Igneel, denying the dragon’s existence, saw the way Gray would flinch when Natsu mocked Gray’s magic, asking where he’d learned it and how stupid maker magic was.

 

_ How could they not see it? _

 

And here they were, face to face, in the infirmary. Fight #2,397 she believed? It was probably more, considering they had known each other for more than half their lives. 

 

She hated seeing them like this. Bloody and bandaged and bruised. Refusing to make eye contact. They were warriors, hell,  _ she  _ was a warrior. But it hurt worse knowing they had done it to each other. Mavis, couldn’t they see the pain they were causing each other?!

 

At that moment, Titania, Queen of the Fairies, did something she never thought she’d do. She gave up  **hope** .

 

The fight had been an especially nasty one. Each stinging word they said to each other had been a slap in the face. Each word had been another wall constructed, another mile put between them. 

 

_ How did they not realize that? _

 

So she did the only thing she could, she scolded them. Screamed until her face was as red as her hair. She saw the fear in their faces, but she didn’t care. She was scary for a reason. Just to see them cling to each other. Just to see them have their arms around each other. Like they should be.

 

But how long could this last? How long could her little trick work until they were immune to her rage? They were growing stronger by the day. Side by side, they had climbed the power hierarchy of Fairy Tail. It wouldn’t be long before they surpassed even her. 

 

_ But would they do it together, or apart? _

 

Erza sighed as she stalked away from them. Heart aching more than her limbs. It had been hard separating them this time, their magic energy swirling around them so intensely, it had nearly incinerated the guild and killed themselves in the process. But she did what she could and now she was leaving them to heal. In the back of her mind, she could still hear them squabbling like an old married couple. No doubt elbowing each other and muttering curses and dark threats thinking she wouldn’t catch them.

 

_ When will it end? _

 

Half-heartedly, she turned around to issue yet another empty threat, but when she did, all she saw were the two elemental wizards fast asleep. They were leaning on each other, raven hair blending with rosy pink, their noses brushing, faces so close it made Erza blush. And somehow, she knew that if she could see their hands in that moment, they would have subconsciously intertwined them, no barrier between where Gray ended and where Natsu began.

 

A rush of warmth washed over her and Erza allowed herself a soft smile. She had been wrong. The fights, the bickering, it didn’t push them apart, it pulled them closer, pulled them towards each other faster and stronger than sweet words and expensive gifts. They fought, not to harm, but to push, to improve, to learn everything about each other, strengths and weaknesses, until there were no secrets, no inch of their souls that the other didn’t know about.

 

They both had tragic pasts, a swift shadow chasing them throughout their lives. But they had each other. And that was all they needed to turn around and face their darkness head on, like they always do.

 

They each had one half of a broken, battered heart. But together, they were whole. 

 

And if that was true, then maybe...there was  **hope** for them after all.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me at my Tumblr: starfirexl! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me at my Tumblr: starfirexl! <3


End file.
